


Homecoming

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, I hope you like it, Oral Sex, anyway, jesus christ someone stop me, just a bit I promise, of course this is domestic but i couldnt leave you guys hanging with the nsfw, sex in general, um i dont know what else sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: I hope you all enjoyed, as always, comments and suggestions are always welcome. And I'm always open for requests.





	Homecoming

“I want daddy to do it.”

This had become a common theme throughout the entirety of the day, Jimmy had just gotten home from the tour that morning and as you suspected, your daughter Juniper wanted nothing more than to be around him for every waking moment. You had watched amusedly as Juniper showed him all the things she had been doing while he was away, including the drawings she had made for him, and the ever-growing rock collection piling on the windowsill. Later that night, and much to your chagrin, Jimmy had allowed her to eat dinner perched on his knee and when it came to bath time, he insisted that he could handle it. You couldn’t help but smile hearing her giggles sound through the house as you washed up the remaining dishes from dinner.

Deciding the kitchen was clean enough, you make your way up to the master bedroom and smile at the sight in front of you. Juniper is sat on your bed wearing one of Jimmy’s tee shirts, her small frame being swallowed by the thin cotton. Jimmy is sat right behind her, securing elastic bands to the ends of the pigtail braids you’re sure Juniper had asked him to do for her. They are terribly messy but at least he’s trying, you think to yourself.

“Are you ready for bed, sweetheart? I can read you a story if you’d like?” You hope she agrees so Jimmy can get some much-needed rest, but Juniper insists otherwise.

“Daddy can do it?” she requests sweetly, her head turning to meet his moss green eyes, something she had inherited from him.

With a soft smile, Jimmy nods and gathers her in his arms, pressing a slew of kisses to her forehead as she says goodnight to you. Telling by the way she had quieted down; you doubt she’ll stay up for the entire story. You place a quick peck to hers and Jimmy’s lips before he takes her to her bedroom.

“What story will it be tonight, Petal?” he asks, smiling when he feels her head loll tiredly onto his shoulder, she peeks over him to look at the small bookcase in the corner before making her decision.

“The ‘punzel one, please.” Juniper murmurs softly, rubbing her eyes tiredly as Jimmy plucks the book from its spot on the case.

“The ‘punzel on it is, then.”

The story is finished in no time and Jimmy tucks her into bed. He places a kiss to the top of her head and smiles when she looks up at him with tired eyes.

“Can we play some more, daddy?” she asks softly, her hand reaching to tug at his shirt. He laughs quietly and runs a hand through her loose braids, brushing her bangs out of her face.

“We can play more tomorrow, Petal, I promise. We can even go out on the river with mumma, if you want.”

She smiles tiredly and puckers her lips, signaling for him to kiss her goodnight. After a plethora of goodnights and promises of fun activities for tomorrow, Jimmy finally gets her to fall asleep and turns off the lights, being sure to leave the door cracked before he walks back into your shared bedroom.

He finds you laying in bed in just a pair of blue silk panties and smirks to himself, moving to straddle your hips as his hands find purchase on your waist. You jump softly in surprise and smile up at him, resting your hands on his spread thighs.

“I was waiting for you to finish up with her, care to join me in the bath? Or are you too tired?” You ask, grinning when he goes to tug his shirt off.

“You know I can’t say no to you, my darling. And it seems like I haven’t seen you all day.” He murmurs softly and climbs off you, tugging off the rest of his clothes pulling you into his chest. 

His hands cradle your hips as he captures your lips against his own. You smile against his mouth and trail kisses down his jaw, biting down softly when you reach the juncture of his neck and jawline. Jimmy stifles a sharp moan and bites his lip. Before he can take anything further, you make your way to the bathroom and start the bath. Once everything is situated, you climb in and moan softly as the hot water soothes your muscles. You sigh contently and rest your head on his chest once Jimmy gets settled behind you, moving your hand to rub absentmindedly at his thigh. Eventually, Jimmy’s hands move to cradle your belly and you look up at him pointedly, knowing exactly what he’s thinking.

“No, Jimmy, absolutely not.” The thought of having another baby had crossed your mind from time to time, but you knew it would be way too much stress. One kid was one thing but two was a totally different ballgame.

“Juniper’s old enough to be a big sister, and we’ve got a big break coming up, I’m going to be here way more often.” He says softly, placing kisses down your neck to drive his point home. You knew this was coming from a place of guilt, he had hated not being around as much when Juniper was younger, he had missed her first steps and hadn’t been able to live it down. At almost four years old, Juniper had formed her own personality, and he regretted being so absent during her development.

“Jimmy, she may be old enough but one is enough, I had been warned that you were talking with John about wanting another, and I know you feel like you have to make up for not being around Juni as much but that can be done without bringing another child into the world. Juniper adores you and understands that you have to go away for your job. She doesn’t hate you and you have to stop beating yourself up for missing bits and pieces of her life.”

With a soft sigh, he nods to himself and kisses the top of your head, moving to squeeze your hips. Turning to face him, you cup his face in your hands and stroke the apples of his cheeks with your thumbs.

“You’re an incredible dad, you know that? Juniper loves you more than anything in this entire world and I know you feel the same. We can think about having another once things slow down but for now, I think one is just enough for us. Besides, Juni is way too much of a princess to have a sibling.”

He laughs at that and moves his hands to your bum, “I guess you’re right, I’m sorry, my darling.”

You smile and shake your head before kissing him softly, wrapping your arms around his neck to hold him close.

“Don’t apologize, I’m glad you talked to me about this,” you say softly and kiss his cheeks, “now, let’s get out of this bath, I haven’t said hello to you properly yet.” 

Jimmy watches you as you climb out of the tub and towel off before doing so himself. You smirk and turn to wrap your arms back around his neck, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as you blindly travel over to the bed.

“Do you know how much I’ve missed you, darling?” he asks in between kisses, pausing to trail his tongue between the valley of your chest. 

You huff out a moan and whimper as his lips wrap around one of your nipples, gasping as he begins to suck gently. 

“I’m sure I can take a guess, green eyes.” You smirk and move to wrap your hand around his hardening length. 

Jimmy’s hips jerk at your touch and he moans against your skin, making his way down your torso with languid kisses. He finally reaches the space in between your thighs and places soft pecks to the tender skin, biting occasionally to keep you on your toes.

Jimmy smirks when he finally spreads you open, biting his lip when he sees the wetness pooling at your center. With a few more kisses to your thighs, he starts to lap at your dripping center with vigor, peeking up at you to watch you writhe on the bed. Your hands tug at his inky curls as he devours you, hips bucking to meet his awaiting mouth. 

“Jimmy, please,” You whimper helplessly as your heels go to press in between his shoulder blades. Jimmy looks up at you from in between your thighs and smirks, placing a swift kiss to your clit before crawling back up to you. Jimmy cups your face in his hands and kisses you lazily, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. You feel his length pressing against your entrance and whimper against his mouth, digging your heels into his bum to egg him on. Jimmy laughs against your lips and pulls away, smirking at the wanton mess he’s made of you.

“You want me to fuck you, my darling? Is that what you want?” He asks coyly, hand moving to stroke at your clit with his spindly fingers.

You moan softly at his ministrations and cant your hips upwards, legs stretching to rest on Jimmy’s shoulders.

“You know that’s what I want, you cocky bas- ooh!” Before you can finish your sentence, he’s enveloped in your wet heat. You arch your back in pleasure and tug at the bed sheets as he thrusts into you. 

Jimmy thumbs at your taut nipples as he pounds into you, biting his lip to stifle his moans. You smirk and tug him by the shoulders so he’s pressed flush against your chest, threading your fingers through his hair as he buries his face in your neck.

The sound of soft grunts against your skin and hurried motion of Jimmy’s hips are a tell-tale sign that he’s close; you rake your nails down the expanse of his back and clench your walls around his hardness, eliciting a moan from your lover’s mouth. 

“Baby, let it go, I know you’re close.” you murmur softly into Jimmy’s ear, whimpering when you feel him bite at your collarbone. You can almost see his walls crumbling as he speeds up his thrusts, this tour had been the most hectic one yet, and you knew it had taken a toll on Jimmy. It wasn’t hard to notice the now prominent lines gracing the corners of his eyes or the way his hip bones jutted out grotesquely underneath his pants. He had been starting to worry you for some time now but you knew better than to ask, he would come to you when he was ready to talk. 

A sharp moan jerks you from your thoughts and you moan as Jimmy returns his hand back to your clit. Your release comes out of nowhere as a wave of contractions take over, hurdling Jimmy into his own sloppy undoing. He pulls out once he gets a chance to catch his breath and lays back on the bed, pulling you close to his chest as he peppers kisses to the top of your head. 

“We’ve missed you on tour, my darling, I’ve missed you terribly,” Jimmy admits lowly, pulling the sheet from the bed to wrap around your bare bodies. You smile lazily and push the stray curls out of his face to get a good look at him, pecking his lips once, twice, three times and settle on the pillow next to his.

“I can always come out to visit, Jimmy. You just have to let me know and I can come to see you, maybe even bring out Juni. You know she would love sightseeing with you.” He casts a toothy grin at the thought and nods, gathering you back in his arms. 

“We can talk about it later, my darling. I don’t want to think about touring while I’m home, okay?” You nod and don’t speak of it again, letting Jimmy relax fully into the bed as his eyes begin to lid.

As soon as you think he’s fallen asleep, Jimmy’s eyes blink back open, the hazy green shining brightly against dark lashes. You place a kiss to the rounded tip of his nose and coax him into closing his eyes once again. 

“I love you, so, so much.” You hear him murmur softly, voice riddled with sleep. With a soft smile, you place one more kiss to his lips and turn off the bedside light, replying once you both have gotten comfortable in bed.

“I love you too, green eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, as always, comments and suggestions are always welcome. And I'm always open for requests.


End file.
